The Vector Core is a critical resource to the Penn Community providing access to a wide array of gene transfer technology. This dedicated facility is run by Dr. Lili Wang, who has extensive academic based experience in recombinant viruses. The Core has assembled a comprehensive inventory of plasmids, cell lines, and viruses useful to the development of vectors. More comprehensive service is provided in the design, creation, production, and analysis of recombinant viruses. A number of vector systems are available through the Core, including murine-based retroviruses, adenoviruses, adeno-associated viruses (AAV), and lentiviruses. The Vector Core maintains strong links to key laboratories at University of Pennsylvania involved in novel vector development. Relevant innovations are quickly brought into the Vector Core, where they are validated and distributed to faculty. In the context of this P01, the Vector Core will play an important role. The Core will provide services in terms of vector creation, expansion and purification for all three projects.